


John Murphy & Emori : The Happy Ending They Deserve

by oakleyfraser4



Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage Proposal, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote after coming to terms with the fact that my favourite characters MIGHT die in season 7 of The 100*SPOILERS for s6 only*This is a love story about John Murphy and Emori. No matter what happens, I will be forever thankful that I was able to watch their story unfold because like Richard Harmon said, it's their journey that matters in the end. I can't thank Richard Harmon and Luisa d'Oliveira enough for portraying these characters that I fell in love with.[fyi, there is some reader discretion advised, a bit mature for kids//nothing explicit in the least though]
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	John Murphy & Emori : The Happy Ending They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader, your writer (Oakley) here again!
> 
> I don't know if you have watched The 100 Season 7 yet, but this idea came to me while watching 7x01 From The Ashes (don't worry, no season 7 spoilers). I realized that no matter what happens, I will always be thankful I had 6 wonderful seasons with these two characters, John Murphy and Emori. I will forever love them and just be happy I got a glimpse into their lives. This fanfic is dedicated to Richard Harmon and Luisa d'Oliveira. I want to thank them for portraying characters that I fell in love with as I watched their love story unfold on screen. I will always love your real-life friendship and support everything you do.
> 
> That being said, here's my short one-shot about John Murphy & Emori's love.

It started on Sanctum.

John knew what he wanted to do. He knew that he wanted to propose a decision that most people didn't even do anymore. Most people just kissed and had sex, with the occasional "i love you", and that was their relationship. Sure, that's what he had with Emori; all the basic stuff. But he knew that he loved her deep down and for a cockroach like him, that meant something. She meant something to him. Suddenly, he had something else to fight for. Someone else's love to want. To love someone is one thing; to know you are loved and to feel love back is something you can only understand if you experience it. John experiences it. It's that heartbreaking moment when you don't know if you and the person you love are going to make it; you just know that she will love you no matter what.

Maybe if you both die today, your love will end. But that doesn't give reason not to ask her. Not to ask her for more than forever. Not to ask the girl he loves with almost all that he is, to a future with just them. Just them. Together, in love, and alone. Perhaps maybe their friends will drop by, entering their bubble of happiness for a time. Perhaps a more permanent member will join their family, made by John and Emori's forever, brought into a world with parents who know how to love properly because they were loved improperly. They will do better for the sake of their child. They will do better because Monty Green and Harper McIntyre gave their lives for a second chance. They won't waste it.

John certainly won't waste his second chance. Yes, despite only just arriving on this new planet, he's managed to screw up. But he has to think of Emori now. It's not just him. He wants their love to be permanent and maybe he can't see the ending right now, but that's okay. He doesn't need to have one, so long as the girl he loves says yes.

So he asks her. John Murphy, the cockroach, the unloveable, the banished, the boy afraid of what he saw in hell, asks the girl he loves to marry him. It's beautiful, historic and signifies eternal love. To show his love and care for her, he gets down on his knee and opens his hand to produce what he intends to express his love with...mind drives? Although they're sentimental, really, because he tells her things that only she knows the true meaning of. A stuttering mess she makes him, just like when he first gave her water in the dead zone; "i-i know i'm not perfect...but you make me want to be", he tells her, laying his heart out on the line. He holds out his treasure, the treasure that represents a ring because the mind drives really mean forever. They're his way of showing love, because up until he met her, and even after he knew her, all her did was think of himself. All he did was sacrifice others because he wanted to stay alive and push those away who tried to help him. He tried with her once before, but she came back and he let her in. He let her have him because what good were they if they didn't let love win sometimes? Now, two mind drives symbolize the fact that John Murphy isn't just planning for his future; he's thinking about hers.

He asks her. She doesn't get a chance to respond but John hopes and prays that she says yes. Then she betrays him. She betrays him just like she did when they first met. He can't help but understand why; she was doing the right thing. She made her own decisions and knew he would love her no matter what her choices were. John admires her for that; he loves her for it. He loves her for everything that she is, mutant, friekdreina, faults and all. It's because she makes her own choices sometimes, without him, that she is the person he's honoured to know.

Then he gets hurt. And it's just like she said back when they were still fighting; she doesn't enjoy seeing him in pain. Her hesitation clarifies to John that she will always care for his well being, even when doing the things they each believe is right. She stays with him, even after her friend calls her to run, saying that "he's with them now". She stays, holding his hand and kneeling on the ground, as he writhes in pain. Just like every time before now. Sure, one time she was the one who inflicted his physical pain, coming at him with a knife in a haze of anger. He just wanted to dance with her; now she wants to kill him? All is answered with the help of a children's book, who would've thought? John doesn't blame Emori because he just wants to know "what the hell made his girlfriend go crazy". More pain comes. Light darkens around him and fades to black.

When John comes to, Emori is right by his side, reassuring him that everything is going to be okay, and that she's here for him. The most meaningful words one could say to him. Or perhaps, those words meant the most until the ones she's saying to him now. "Even if we die today, I'll love you forever," she says, terrified for him. Through his pain he reaches for her, and is thankful for this one moment of peace. Her words remind him that even if he can't live forever, their love will still exist. Their love will always be there, forever.

Flashforward to an attempt to save their friends, although not in the most heroic way possible, perhaps, but their own way of heroism. John makes the choices he does for Emori now. She will always be by his side. In sickness and in health. For better and for worse, their love is forever.

And whether that forever is 100 seconds, 100 minutes, days, or years, you name a time and it'll still be there, immortalized in the word forever. Forever is a long time, but maybe, just maybe, for John and Emori, they can make their forever last a little longer. Because it's only fair that these two broken halves of one heart find the happy ending they deserve; no, the happy forever they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> John Murphy & Emori's forever is my new forever too :)
> 
> Thoughts? Please leave a review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
